The laptop
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: Who is the mysterious male Hikaru has been talking to? And why does he seem so familiar? Deathly-Whisper gets half of the credit here Total M rated for a damn good reason. Oneshot


Sadly I don't own Ouran High school host club, Bisco Hatori does. (Lucky person ¬_¬ If I DID own it, it would be 'M' with lots of Hika/Kao, Tama/Kyo -_- and any other couples like that XD

This is dedicated to Deathly-Whispers who is a great Yaoi, slash-fanfic writer :3

And is one of my best friends on this; also including Sergeant Lem0on and I Love Hikaru and Kaoru.  
Please enjoy everyone ;)  
Especially Deathly-Whispers as he gave me the idea for this.

His mouth was opened partly, as if falling asleep. But he was far from sleeping as soft whimpers escaped his dry throat.

'ng, H-Hikaru…mm faster' He felt said twin brush his finger tips over his hip that almost tickled but he knew that stroke had affection in it.

The Hitachiin twins moaned together, hands over the others mouth the muffle their cries of passion.

How had it got to this?

How had they ended up making love on the youngest, Kaoru's king size bed?

Ah that was it…the laptop.

(An hour previously)

Both twins were in separate rooms, their mother was out designing in some foreign place in who-knows-where. And their dad was…well they didn't know for sure.

The handsome spiky haired twins had only just got home from school so while the youngest twin departed to his bedroom the other sat in his study his back firmly against the door in hope that no-one would try to enter.

Hikaru, being a mischievous devil-type opened his laptop within a second he had logged on to his chatting website.

_7-inches has logged on _flashed across his screen.

Sure he was 16 but his body was lengthy in every way. He had a slender body and yet was 'big' in his lower region.

One contact which he had so been looking forward to flashed up in big navy letters.

_Lolipop-grin2 has logged on…_

The eldest Hitachiin was sat on his legs; the room was a cream colour with the back wall (the one he was currently facing) which was a light chocolate colour.

The floor was a plush cream colour carpet with a long blue rug in the centre of the huge room. The furniture was dark oak which contrast the rest of the room, a desk with a swizzle chair on wheels set on it seemed somewhat inviting to him.

He had a Cheshire cat grin while he typed to the person he wished to talk to.

_Hi, Lolipop2 long time no type XD _

Sauntering over to the chair, kicking against the wall to push him a cross the room; the laptop still firmly in his lap.

'WHEEEE' He chimed eagerly pushing off again several times before falling face first into the floor.

'Nng mlp' Hika groaned into the floor, hoisting himself up with his elbows.

"I wonder what Kao is doing" He asked himself thoughtfully, squirming his long body over to his computer, holding the expensive apple-Mac in his hands.

Reading the message that flashed is dark blue,

_Yeh I missed talking to you, does your twin know we are dating?_

_No…sorry. _Hika took a deep breath, locking his door with a swift click and walking over to the bed that lay in a corner of the room (AN. Yes he does have a bed in his study because Hika and Kao love to make love in as many rooms as possible XD)

_No problem my love…how about we have some playtime? ;)_

The Hitachiin froze, feeling his pants tighten slightly he knew it was going to be a rough half an hour.

Beaming slightly, he tore his black hoodie off of his body. Resting it on the floor he winked to the computer screen.

_I'd love that more then anything…let me go and get my webcam and we'll get the party started. _

Rolling softly onto his side, his hair was already ruffled and statically stuck to his pillow so he dreaded what it would be like after their little 'session'

Slamming his hand eagerly into a drawer he pulled out his cam.

He walked as if floating back over to his resting place.

_Don't take long…my body is aching for you. _

_Damn teaser…you know what my…'little me' does when you say stuff like that -_-_

Hikaru couldn't help himself by that point, he slowly and gently began to rub himself through his thin jeans allowing a soft whimper to escape his lips.

'I heard that! Don't start without me Hika-kun'

He jolted when he heard the familiar pleading voice of his now lover. He forgot when he put the webcam on not only could they see each other put hear and talk to each other as well.

'Hurry up then, damn it!' He hissed while looking away from the screen to wait until the other started up with cam.

Finding it too difficult the Hitachiin sat on his hands angrily while rocking impatiently back and forth.

'Ok…I'm on'

'Thank you…so am I so…would you care to do the honours'

Hikaru and his lover, who kept anonymous saying his identity was for when they meet. So his name was for the time Lolipop2.

Lolipop2's voice was velvety and soft and floorless yet it seemed somewhat TOO sweet.

'Gladly' watching intently, his golden orbs never leaving what was shown to him. The light blue jeans of his lover and even at the distance he could see the evident mound in the other males' pants.

Hikaru had known for quite some time that he was gay; he had grown up with sexual urges for his twin. He wasn't interested at all with females, he admitted several times to Kaoru that the only reason he 'loved' Haruhi was that he was intrigued by her and he was possessive of lots of things thus leading to the misunderstanding of him loving Haruhi. Even if she WAS male, she was too clueless.

Unbuckling his belt with nimble fingers it didn't take long to get his lower half naked because when he and Kaoru where beginning he timed himself so he and Kaoru had a competition to see who could get naked and hard first.

Trying even more desperately to keep his noises to a minimum Hikaru grinned cheekily, he knew what made the other get hard instantly…in fact it was the same for him. All it took was a simple whimper, a soft delicate and sexual whimper made them both fall into instant bliss.

He whimpered softly, a pleading little noise but that was all it took before the other was groaning softly.

'B-bully'

'Come on…we both want this so lets get straight to it' Hikaru's mouth was being led by his needing body so before anything else could be said Lolipop2 was stripping in front of the cam.

'You're big…how big?' Hikaru murmured softly knowing already but wanted to here the size yet again.

'Stop rubbing in the fact that you're about an inch bigger then me' Lolipop2 warned rubbing softly at his erect and throbbing member that was being caressed by his rather small hands.

'Sorry…I-I want to meet you. So we can do this properly NG!' holding his own member softly he began to copy what his lover was doing, never a stroke out of time nor a gasp out of time.

'I-I'll give you the news a-after then'

The room almost became a blur as they both stroked themselves one in Japan (Hikaru) and the other in Florida (Lolipop2)

'I love you' Hikaru just managed to catch the rasping words before he let out a startled hiss.

'I…Love you…too' they started to quicken their paces to match the point where they would fly over the edge and into a sea of ecstasy.

'G-Going…to…cum' Hikaru cried softly, feeling his flesh pulse joyfully in his shaking hand.

'S-same…AH N-HIKA!!!'

Holding back his own cry of his lovers name he focused on his breathing.

_In, out, in, out, in out. Out, out, in, in, out, in. _

'Tell me now' Hikaru wasn't known for his patience and in this situation where he NEEDED to know he couldn't hold anything.

_Him shouting 'Hika' Sounded so familiar. _

'I uh…go up into your twins' room. I'll be there by the time you get there.

Raising a knitted eyebrow Hikaru didn't wait two seconds before he collected his laptop and buckled his pants with one swift motion. Sprinting as fast as his long legs could carry him he watched the cream white and gold walls pass by, following a couple of corridors, as he took a quick turn he lost his balance and realised a maid had mopped the floor and forgot a warning sign.

'Oh crap' Pushing his hands out in front of his face Hikaru skidded across the floor before coming to an abrupt halt when he crashed into the wall, his arms holding the laptop out at the side out of harms way.

Stumbling to his feet (not even noticing the bust lip he now had) He ran, much more carefully, to his and his brothers room on the top floor (being the third floor because the next two floors were for his parents only and the attic)

'Pardon my intrusion!' He chimed softly, knowing full well if Kaoru was in he would be studying and he DIDN'T want to be thrown out into the garden for four hours like the last time he had.

'Come on in Hika-kun' that voice.

_Lollipop? It's him! _

Excitement all over his body and pulsing through his veins Hikaru burst into his room.

Looking around intently all that was in the room was Kaoru, a huge Cheshire-cat grin on his all too handsome face.

Hikaru's body slouched as if he had been told his favourite lesson had been cancelled.

'Now, now Hika-kun that is no way to greet your lover now is it?'

'Damn it Kaoru! You're Lollipop-grin2?' Hikaru was now shooting angry yet thankful glares at said twin.

Kaoru looked down guiltily and nodded, not daring to look his brother in his golden eyes.

'Sorry Hikaru…I just wanted to make something exciting so when I found out you were on that website I made a profile as a teen in Florida and set out to being your lover'

'B-B' Hika's eyes were wider then dinner plates.

'Your not very nice Hika-kun for cheating on me' He used his other voice and before Kaoru had time to apologise or even make a witty comment Hikaru had dove onto him, pushing him onto their shared king sized bed.

'I now love you twice as much…because your two of my favourite people' Hikaru grinned nuzzling his younger brothers' neck.

'Nn' Hikaru didn't even notice until he felt a light draft on his legs and hips that Kaoru had suddenly tugged off his trousers with his feet.

'Very sneaky little one…but this is my show' lowering his body Hikaru slid all of their clothes off with practised ease and watched the other squirm while he straddled his hips.

'Hikaru…please start. I can't hold back much longer you know' Kaoru begged, grinding his member against Hikaru's.

'I'm sorry Hika…but it WAS sexy, the fact I actually heard you'

'hn?'

'm-masturbate. And I saw you as well, so it was like having cyber-sex' Kaoru's eyes gleamed as he nudged at Hikaru's leg.

'Yeh…but now we are having it twice because I want it with Kaoru AND Lolipop2'

Kaoru wanted to object but couldn't as he choked on his words with a soft moan, Hikaru's lips had already encased his ready member with his warm moist mouth.

'Ah, cheater' He involuntarily arched his hips up into the warm mouth, needing the attention.

'I-I want to give you something' Kaoru pleaded.

'No…this gives me even more pleasure then you doing this to me' The vibrations caused Kaoru to shake with pleasure.

'I can't wait…please Hikaru'

'Mm, but I want to taste you first. Please just give me it'

It was so sexy that Kaoru couldn't help give Hikaru what he wanted.

'ah ng HIKARU' Kaoru called out in ecstasy feeling the tightness in his lower stomach release while he emptied his seed out into the warmth of Hikaru's mouth.

He was left panting, engulfing as much air as he could while watching his twin lick what was left out of his mouth.

'Ne Hika…you have some on your lips' raising on his elbows the youngest Hitachiin licked around his twins lips, tasting himself along with the taste of Hikaru.

'I'm sorry, but I'm feeling needy today so I'm going to get to the main course now my love'

Nodding softly Kaoru moved on the bed so Hikaru was knelt between his legs.

'Ok but please be gentle…we haven't done this in quite a while' Nodding softly with a reassuring smile Hikaru leant over his lover/twin to retrieve the lube from his bedside table.

'This will make it easier' He grinned and as he began to tease Kaoru's entrance with his index finger.

'Please start…it wont hurt' Kaoru smiled and whimpered softly as he felt the long digit of his twins' enter his body.

'ng' He hummed, moving his finger inside of his tightness. He added another, moving them in a scissor motion.

'Just do it…please Hikaru. Please'

'Are you happy or just plain horny?' Hikaru asked with a grin.

'B-Both…now hurry up'

Without a single word, two seconds later Hikaru was buried within his brothers' tight entrance.

'Nn, ah' He whimpered softly, both bodies were shaking uncontrollably.

Still weak from his previous two orgasms (The one from when he was on the laptop to Hikaru and the one not long ago) His whole body was still sensitive.

And here is where our story began, sharp breath intakes and moaning each others names.

Three and some more minuets later he came with a sudden whimper and a sharp intake of breath emptying his whole self onto the two look-alikes. Feeling the walls clench around his member Hikaru came as well with a rather loud yelp.

'Nn, goodnight' Hikaru mumbled sleepily and curled his body around Kaoru's.

'No…you need to help me clean this mess up' Kaoru panted lightly.

'You kidding? That's the woman's job. Go and do it already' He said with a sly smirk.

What could Kaoru say? He might as well prove to some use other than a sex toy.

What did you think? I hope you like it

Or even loved it. Check out some of Deathly-Whispers things.

Check out his 'M' rated Hikaru and Kaoru fan fictions they are awesome XD

By the way the comment about women cleaning up the mess is NOT how I think just so I don't get any messages about it.

R&R please :3


End file.
